Songs of Love
by CrimsonPolka
Summary: A typical girl meets boy, right? Both tried to reach out but failed. Once they meet could they remember each other? The once forgotten love maybe remembered? Can one overcome the challenges thrown to them by destiny or will be as it is?
1. Start of Something

Hello there! It is nice to be back in Fanfic! I created an account. Anyway this story is adapted from angelfaKer22 (which by the way I ask her permission and luckily she said yes). Please go easy on me and feel free to leave a comment and please don't be harsh! I am new in writing here.

Shirou's POV

Years, huh? It's been years every since Saber disappeared. Now I really regret on what I have done. You can call me selfish but what can I do? Her face, actions damn even her smile it is really haunting me! I could not get over her. Wish I could see her again even just for a minute. I would do everything.

? POV

Time is just the hindrance between him and her. Love that surely they wished to have. They tried to reach out to other in any means possible but hundreds no, thousands of years is there interval. I could describe them as selfish but this is who they are. I think it is time to be selfless after all. Keeping her is like torturing her. Hm maybe I could accompany her. After all she is special. I want to make her happy and fill those gaps that I once forgot to fill. Forgiveness maybe impossible to achieve at least little by little I could fill those. I think it's time to do some manipulation now, right?

Her POV

Him, who is he? His face, laughter and those warm hug. Who is this person? Why can't I easily forget him? Her, those warm smile and heartwarming comfort? Who are this people? Are they part of my forgotten past? Who is this man that break through my icy heart? Is he special enough to pass through me? Aaarrggg.. what is this blinding light? Why I am so excited? I am supposedly be scared right? I tried to fight but my body keeps on reaching for that light. I feel light headed my surrounding is spinning. Huh? A soft bed? Why is there a picture of me or my what? Family? A soft fabric hug my body. The beautiful birds' song temporarily captured my hearing. They sound so familiar yet foreign. Where am I?

Well that's it! My first ever fanfic! Please review I really need your voice in here!

Feel free to suggest/ guess who is this POV? Thanks please don't be harsh! Luv ya all!


	2. Live my Life

Yehey, reviewer! I am happy but really sad that I got at least one review! Anyway nice guess on who is this ? POV. But let us see who this might be. Anyway enjoy the next chap! PLEASE REVIEW! I need suggestions right now.

Waiting for your reviews! PM me if you have suggestions XD.

Chapter dos: Live My Life

HER POV

The sun continues to bath me with its gorgeous hands. I keep on acting base on my instinct. Things around me are really familiar. I look at the photo of my so called family. There are 5 people in the portrait, the older man and woman is sitting in an elegant manner on a golden colored chair. The three, a woman, a man, and a girl are behind the older pair. A perfect family picture from anyone's eyes. But I could not be fooled, the older woman have an emerald eyes, long wavy blond hair seems sad. It shows regret and crestfallen. Suddenly, the loud knocking of the door was made breaking my series of thoughts.

No one's POV

"Madam, wake up now. It is time for breakfast" the auburn maid name Shizuka said.

"Yes, I will go down in just a minute, Shizuka" SHE said.

"That madam, I told her that I will do her chores but she keeps on insisting it is her job. Honestly this woman is stubborn as a cow" Shizuka said loudly letting the person behind the doors hear her.

"I heard that, Shizuka! Now go before I kick your butt of the stairs" She rumble.

"I know you would never do that" Shizuka said in a sing-along voice.

"Shattup" This simple sentence made Shizuka chuckled then went down the stairs to help the chefs.

Meanwhile, SHE is still rumbling on how to kick her butt 'accidentally' then SHE fixed her bed and does her morning routine. No one is allowed to enter her room to do the chores but she, herself does them believing that it is personal space.

After that, she immediately went down the stairs to be greeted by her.

"Morning sis, looks like you have a bad dream there" the older sister, Adelaine teasingly to HER.

"Yo sis, whoa, what the hell? Who tortures you early in the morning? Did you 'accidentally' let a boy get into your room and do 'it'?" Gil said waiving his eyebrows to Her.

"Language! Do not teach her perverted stuff. I don't know what is going on inside your head but please keep it to yourself or rather would I accidentally dial Sarah's number and accidentally send her the PHOTO?" Adelaine threaten Gil at the same time showing the PHOTO.

"Don't you damn dare, you sneaky woman!" Gil chase Adelaine out of the house ahem mansion.

"Bye sis, bro. AND I DO NOT DO THAT! I HAVE MY V-CARD YOU BRAT!" She shouted to them.

_Honestly, those two couldn't really shut their mouth for a second_

"Morning mom, dad" she greeted them as she sat on her chair.

"Morning sweetheart. How's sleep?" Her dad said behind the newspaper.

"Don't mind your father sweetheart, are you okay?" Her mother asked her with worry.

"Mom please don't fret. I just have this dream again. I keep on waking up on an unfamiliar which by the way is mine. All I could remember was a field and a tree. And dad I hope you don't mean on what Gil said. I repeat AGAIN that my v will be given to my husband, okey?" She immediately defends herself.

Her mother just chuckled at her daughter.

_She has that childish pout again *chuckled*. She gave us another fake smile again *sigh* I hope she is fine. _Her mother thought.

"Darling, are you sure about your decision? I mean living alone in a country half way through the globe from us?" Her father asks her.

"Dad please! *sigh* I want to love on my own. Experience that so called life and freedom. I want to feel the hardships of a commoner. Please dad, I want to adventure" She pleaded him.

"Honey, your father is right" Her mother looks at her daughter seriously.

"Mom~! Not you too! I'll be fine! I'll call three times a day alright?" She said.

"Alright then but please keep your promise. I'll send body guards and you will be living in our house there" Her father said taking a sip on his coffee.

"Dad what part of living ALONE do you not understand?" She emphasizes the ALONE word to her parents.

"But sweetheart, it is dangerous. Maybe you will get assassinated or kidnap or raped or stolen or " her mother keep on it on and on.

"Mom I get it but it is like I am staying here. I want to be alone alright. Maybe you forgot that I am a skilled swordswoman, good in any defense and offense combat. An I could prove that to you through those medals and man who almost couldn't bear a child" She explain to them.

"Alright then honey. And sweety, your child is right. She needs freedom. And being ALONE is fine. Man she kick some butt at the kidnapper it is hilarious! She also mistaken as the man. Hahahahahahhaha" Her father laugh making the dining hall roared with laughter.

"So honey when will you go to Japan?" Her father continues.

"A week after class I have booked a ticket and enrolled myself to that school. I already rented a house there so don't worry, okey mom dad?"

"Okey sweetheart but please at least let us do some checking to your new school and house okey?" her mother finally agrees.

"Kay mom, don't worry and I am keeping my identity as a rich kid, kay means no flashy gadgets, clothes, accessories, etc." She continues.

"Okey, now packed your clothes sweetheart. Don't you dare forgot your necessities." Her mother urges her up stairs.

"Mom~ I am not Gil kay? I have already packed my clothes and said my good bye to those two. And daddy I have heard that there is a great possibility that you will be a grandpa according to Sarah." She finally said before going up stairs.

WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!

Hmmhmm.. She is satisfied on what she had said. Revenge is really sweet especially when it comes to her sweet sweet brother.

GGGIIILLLLGGGAAAAMMMMEEEESSSSHHHHH! COME HERE THIS INSTANT YOU BRAT! That was heard throughout the very huge mansion.

And finally a sound of running and begging to explain was heard before she finally settle herself to her bed for a nap entering the same dream over again.  
-

I don't know on what name I should give to HER parents. Please PM if you have suggestions. **Unique** English royalty name. Names that are NOT copied from the net. Thanks. Please R&amp;R


	3. Moment in Time

Yippie! I got 2 reviews! *gummy bear dance* Oh gawd they really made my life complete! Thank you wolfy1.29.13 for the suggestions! I will really use it! And Yami Mizumi thank you!

Anywho, the characters here are OOC and they do not particularly follow a route and kind of an AU? Sorry for the grammar! I tried my best to correct it! Please Review MINNA-SAN! and silent readers (if there is). Questions? Suggestions? Violent reactions? (just PM me) Comments?

Chapter tres:

Live your life well…

Everything happens for a reason…

Just wait for the right **MOMENT IN TIME**…

-anonymous

Songs of Love

No one's POV

A girl stands in the middle of a battle field, kneeling over a dead body crying, no bawling her eyes out. No one tried to help her. All of the speculators' eyes show hatred and thirst for revenge on the said maiden.

"It is his fault! My husband died because he is heartless" A commoner steps forward and repeated say those words as if asking for the death of her fellow being.

"No! My child!" An old woman kneels in front of her beloved son. The people tried to comfort her but nobody could help her dead son.

"He is not fit for a king!" the town's people started to chant bringing themselves to the kneeling maiden up the hill.

But the maiden, her agony was beyond comprehendible. Every fiber of her being wanted to redo everything. "If only I was born a man none of this could happen", her voice sounded raspy but her sobs getting louder.

"I want to redo everything. My past and present. Redo things that only I could suffer. Putting everything to my responsibility", she sobs louder. In her mind everything is chaos. Every minute of what had happened keeps flashing in her mind.

Suddenly, a blinding light covers the whole place…

A voice that sounded like heaven…

_A sweet girl…no less… Locked in a cycle that never ends… Today my dear your wish will be coming true... Prepare yourself…_

Songs of Love

"SABER!" A young man shouted in his dreams. His breathing is heavy that he panted, sweats covering his face.

"Damn it! That dream again. Ever since Saber disappears I can't sleep well" Shirou silently whispers to himself.

A young man no a man of 17 years of age get up from his bed. His red-orange hair is disheveled making him look hot not that he look hot anyway. Due to his sweating his night shirt is drench that it clings to him like a second skin emphasizing his 6 abs. Yes this MAN is called Shirou Emiya. Ever since Saber disappears he continues to do his training (no, not in sorcery but physically earning him this beautiful body men want). The once weak Shirou is gone replaced by a tough young lad raking in the title as one of the Hottest Guy in Campus. Joining in for some physical sports add to the plus point to the ladies…

"Hmm fried rice would be appropriate today with some meat and fruits" He said to himself gathering his needs in cooking.

(Imagine him cooking SOMETHING *not good in describing food but I do a lot of eating* shirtless).

"Put some shirt on. Be descent in front of your sister!" A beautiful girl came, looking really tired.

"Morning to you too Illya" Shirou ignores the smart greetings of Illya. He puts the foods on the plates and starts to eat.

"What happened to you?! You look like a zombie" Shirou said munching his portion.

"Shut it! And I AM STILL A V!"

"Be sure about that"

"Says the person who is not" Illya mockingly said.

"Hmmhmmm"

"…"

"IILYA, SHIROU! I GOT SOME NEWS TO YOU! I AM PREGNANT"

The food flies around mixed with mouth juices. Coffee and milk flow like a fountain. Door noisily opens. A bang was heard. Plates are broken. Then… SILENCE…

"…"-Shirou

"…"- Illya

"I'M PREGNANT!" Now a hysterical tiger-like (not) woman in the name of Taiga shouted.

"Who in the right mind knock you?" Illya whispers grabbing her chopsticks and starts to eat AGAIN.

"WWWHHHAAATTT DID YOU SAID BRAT?!" An evil dark orange aura came out of Taiga.

"Sseennsseeiii, wh-who's the fa-father?" Shirou stammers afraid of a pregnant lady due to bad memories of his pregnant aunt inflicted to his cousin.

"Hmm…"- Taiga thinking…

Illya blinks anticipating for an answer.

Shirou starts to thinks of the possible outcomes.

Taiga still thinking. Then…

"I don't know". Yep she said I don't know.

"WHHHHAAATTTTTT?!" both chorused due to the sudden unexpected answer.

_"__Trust Taiga-san not to act on her instinct" _Shirou thought shivering.

**TOOO TOOO TOO TOOOTOOOT THIS PROGRAM IS RATED SPG (STRONGLY PARENTAL GUIDANCE) IS ADVICE.**

"I dress up like an h**k*r one night. No br* and p*nt*es just a dress and n*ppl* tape. Goes drinking because I want to experience being a h**k*r! Which by the way is out of my league but I want to try it. Then goes into a bar. Got drunk. Dance like a maniac. HAVE AN AMAZING S3X in a motel. Then bam me being knockout" She said emphasizing the s3x part.

Both teenagers jaws drops to the floor for a good one meter drop. No one could believe that this lady could pull something off. Shirou blushed madly red due to embarrassment. Illya T_T.

"So ta-ta! I'll be going now! Go S3X~!" Taiga exits the Emiya Residence.

" Whhaat just happen?" Illya said, the said information still not processing.

"Sensei knockout, pregnant, hooker, drunk, knockout, pregnant, hooker, drunk, knockout, pregnant, hooker, drunk, knockout, pregnant, hooker, drunk" Shirou chanted still dazed.

"Wait. Wait wait. A MALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN ENTERS THAT TIGER'S FEMALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN?! Is the world gonna end onii-chan?!" Illya hysterically running around in circles inside the dining hall hands in the air.

"Sensei is knockout. Stupid decision. Then she must be facing bad consequences to her father then. I'll pray for her soul." Shirou mutters information still processing -_-.

"Brother school. I want to go to school! Waahh~ I'm gonna be late. Cupcake-kun will eat me!" Illya finally break loose from her trance said then like a mad woman do her morning chores and rituals then off to school by the span of 15 minutes. The same goes to Shirou.

Songs of Love

"That Illya, wait Cupcake-kun? Who the hell is that?" Shirou mutters darkly making a mental note to interrogate Illya on the cupcake person.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin wave in front of Shirou causing him to go back from La la Land.

"So wants up?"

"Nah… nothing. Taiga got knockout"

"Really pregnant Sen... wait wait wait… PREGNANT SENSEI?!" Rin totally loose her cool.

"Yup"

"Wait. Wait wait. A MALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN ENTERS THAT TIGER'S FEMALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN?!" Rin shouted to Shirou.

"Yup. You sound like Illya"

Wahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahha

Rin Tohsaka laughs. Yep laugh. The students who witness that experience shiver crawls to their spines. No one could make Rin laugh even her best friend Shirou or her past _boyfriendS_.

"Sensei got knockout in an one night stand?" Rin continues laughing her ass out.

"Yep hilarious and crazy"

"Sure is. Sure is"

Both of them come to a halt due to red traffic sign when Shirou caught a blond hair and emerald eyes passed him in a car.

"Saber?" Rin whispers as she also saw that.

Songs of Love

They arrived at school to confirm of what they saw. They saw…

Songs of Love

PM me if you have suggestions on how will Saber meet Shirou and on who (you could made up someone or somebody) to be paired with Rin and Tohsaka.


	4. Where have you been all my life?

Hello everybody! Wow I mean wow O.O. The first time I got reviews. It is so overwhelming. At first I am hesitant maybe this story is a crap? But Wow. Never knew Taiga will create a scene actually. I read my story about Taiga and I realize she that is was really unexpected.

The characters here are OOC and do not particularly follows any route. And one of Shirou's family (unexpected) may appear. QUESTIONS? CLARIFICATION? COMMENTS? VIOLENT REACTION? (PM ME PLEASE) AND REVIEWS?

Songs of Love

Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd  
Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
**_Where have you been, all my life_**

~Rihanna

Shirou's POV

"Sa-saber?" I tried to speak her name in confidence but it only sounded like I'm stuttering. She is facing opposite from me so I am facing her back. She came in a simple car and I recognized that car minutes ago that passes us (me and Rin).

Everything happens in a slow motion. She slowly turns around. My heartbeat starts to fasten its pace. Slowly her face starts to face me. My eyes where wide open as if I'm shocked. She smiles at me then.

"Shirou-sama!OOOHHHHHH! SHIROU-SAMA!~" She suddenly scream.

"Wait, Shirou-sama? What the heck?" I recognized that voice as Rin's.

Suddenly a brunette came out of the car. "See I told you Aya that blond hair and emerald eyes makes me stand up to Shirou-sama"

The brunette just giggles and as I recognize it was Yuki. The president of my so called fan club. Yes I have a Fan Club which by the way is really stupid and really annoying. Come on, girls stalking? , that is supposedly a man's job.

"Shirou-sama?" Yuki called me. But all I see is rage. I think no I know she pushed a not be pushed button. I am really depressed that it is not Saber. Suddenly I hear a scream. An OUT of anyone's vocabulary curse. Another scream then boom. A catfight starts.

"YUKI UMEMENIYA! FIRST SLUT YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE IN BLOND. YOU LOOK LIKE A BIMBO. SECOND PLEASE SHIROU WILL LIKE YOU IN THAT F*CKING GET UP?! HONESTLY! THIRD, GAWD YOU NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO SHIROU TO LIKE YOU OR LOVE YOU" A dark/demon Rin came out screaming those words emphasizing the slut, bimbo, and like or love. Now I'm official scared to the demon Rin.

"Who do you think you are?! First it suited me. Second, I am not a slut or bimbo. Third, duh, I know Shirou like blonds because I saw his wallet's photo of a bimbo and slut of a woman with blond hair and emerald eyes which by the way I destroyed beyond compare." That response of Yuki stops me from defending her. My mind went blank. That is the reason why the photo of Saber where gone. I could not find it.

But it did not end there because Yuki starts to start a catfight with Rin by grabbing her hair. Another bimbo, sorry, girl name Aya_ VP of the annoying club_ starts to take pictures of Rin being in a catfight. I know that will destroys Rin's image.

I grab her expensive phone throw it to the ground. Yuki and Aya gasp. Rin starts to build another layer of demon aura.

"Shi-shirou-sama, why did you do that?" Aya asks me crying over her destroyed phone.

"Hmm? Sama? So that is why her only photo where gone. Do you know that it is the only photo I have before she went away? Do you know what you have done?!" My voice starts to rise in an angry voice.

"But Shirou-kun~ that slut does not deserve you. I am more compatible to you." Yuki starts to rap her arm on my arm.

"Get away from him, slut." Rin suddenly threaten her.

"Why would I? OOHHH~ because your jealous?"

" Hmmm well Shirou is my bestfriend. Then I think he will kill you know especially you destroyed that photo of his fiancé before she went away. After all that is the only possession he has of her. Priceless to be exact" Rin starts to say in a cool voice to this Slut on my arm.

She slowly face me I just give her a deadly smile at the same time I shocked her with my powers.

She is frozen there. Suddenly a group of students came asking what happen. When they saw the situation they immediately try to calm me and start to pull Yuki from my arm. She just protests.

"Miss Yuki please don't make a scene early in the morning or you will face a month of detention, community service and maybe doing cafeteria duty." The principal who is surprisingly my uncle from the father's side said calmly.

"But principal, that bitch there" pointing to Rin "ruin our sweet morning kisses".

Rin just snicker then she said. "Really? Well then see you in a month's detention community service and cafeteria duty because I am the one who will be supervising because after all I am the Student Council President." She add a more threaten by counting the things that will happen to Yuki.

That made Yuki let me go "Damn this girl is too clingy and her perfume smells like bathroom stinks" I said after she immediately run away from us following her is Aya.

"Thank you Principal" Both me and Rin said to the Principal while bowing.

He just waves his hand and walk away. The reason he was in that drama a minute ago because he is parking his car on the parking lot. The place where the morning drama happens (-_-).

No one's POV

That left Shirou and Rin puzzled. The principal is acting strange as if he knows something that they did not know.

Both of them just shrugged it off and went to their first class. They still have 5 minutes to spare to walk there. Students who saw that just look away from Tohsaka because they are afraid of what will happen to them.

Songs of Love

"Today class, we will have a new student. She came from UK or United Kingdom. She got here because she is an exchange student. But before that I will have an announcement to make. Fujiwara-sensei will not be here or rather teaching here anymore because uhm- well she uhm got uhm pre-pregnant" The teacher stutters at the last part because he himself could not believe the news. No one would ever think that the terror of the school could be pregnant unless she was raped.

"Pregnant? Really?" A boy suddenly ask.

"Well ye-yes. That is right" the teacher just said.

"WHHHAAATT?!" The whole class shouted to the teacher except the two. No one in their right mind wants to get that sensei pregnant.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Will the world gonna end?! 2012 have already ended! ANOTHER PHROPHESY THAT THE WORLD WILL END PROCLAIMED?!" Another boy said hysterically running round the room.

Everybody except the three (Shirou, Rin and the teacher) went into chaos.

"Why? The p****s of unknown man could inflict that damage to that woman?!" another stupid boy said.

"Wow. That is so well amazing. No more terror-sensei." the girls just starts to gossip.

"QUIET! FIRST EVERYBODY GO BACK TO YOUR SIT AN ACT LIKE TEENAGERS NOT SOME STUPID BRAT" the teacher suddenly shouted.

Everybody go back to their respective sits. A little bit calm that before.

"Well then I will continue before I got interrupted. We will have a new student. She came from UK or United Kingdom. She got here because she is an exchange student. Please enter now."

Songs of Love

"Hello my name is Maya Arthuria Pendranger. I am the new student and I could completely understand Japanese" She said bowing to them.

Everyone captivated by her beauty no man could resist her charms (well except for the teachers) as if a spells was bound to them.

"Your sit will be beside to Shirou Emiya, the man over there" pointing to Shirou.

"Hai sensei"

Shirou was left speechless there. "Maya? Arthuria?!" Shirou mumbles to himself.

"Saber?" Rin thought.

Songs of Love

"Hello Emiya-kun" She smiles to Shirou finally waking Shirou from his daydream.

"Well umm hi?"

Maya(Saber) just smile to him and sit.

"You're the bitch that takes Shirou from us?!" Aya shouted and pointed to Maya (yes they are from the same class).

"Your knowledge of the bitch is not suited in that sentence. The word bitch referred to a female dog. I am not a female dog and what are you talking about?" Maya simply answer her.

That left Aya dumbfounded. No one have ever said that to her.

"Do you who I am?!"

"Yeah, Ms Hajiku. Daughter of the Hajiku Corp. Heir to the said business and"

She suddenly sits and….

Songs of Love

Hello again. You might be wondering about Shirou's family. In my story his real father is kiritsugu(spelling?) and her mother is Illya's mother. Let just say her father do that (abandon him) because of the grail to protect him. And they are rich. (Come on who have that big house if you are poor. Please review. I need some inspiration now please!


End file.
